ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrived in Sleepy Hollow
The dropship opens its hatch and the gang arrived in a town called Sleepy Hallow. Ratchet: This must be Sleepy Hollow Katrina was talking about. Reia: Wow... It's a bit quiet around here. Presea: Indeed. Though I wouldn't count on Abraham Bones. Reia: Who's that?? Kiva: He's the guy wanting to marry Katrina. Reia: Oh.. - As they enter the town, they discovered that some of the folks here are sleepy. Kiva: Wow.. Ratchet: I wonder what causes them to be this way? Reia: Nothing exciting, apparently. Kiva: Yeah. - Suddenly, Abraham Bones arrived in town with his horse and some of the townspeople are happy to see him back. Genis: I didn't know Bones was famous.. Reia: Of course. He's kind-hearted to many people's eyes and strong too. Although, he wasn't bright at first. Presea: At first?? Raine: Meaning he isn't paying attention to his surroundings at first glance. Ratchet: All right, since we're here and all, I'll look for directions to Katrina's house. - Kiva placed Reia on a table and advice to rest while she and Angela look at the flower shop, but Kiva is going to ask Angela first. Kiva: So, Angela.. Want to come with me to the flower shop? Angela: Sure, it'll be easier if we work together. Reia: Wait, I'm coming to-- Oww.. Kiva: Sorry, master. You need to stay here. Reia: Y--Yeah. - Kiva and Angela entered the flower shop and see so many types of flowers inside. Angela: Whoa.. So many flowers.. But where are the chamomile flowers? Pardon me, ma'am. Did you have--? What the..!? - The store employee is revealed to be Naminé, who is smiling at Angela and Kiva. Angela: Naminé? Kiva: Wow.. Why are you--? Naminé: I heard you are doing well, Kiva. Kiva: Yes. Naminé: Good to hear. But I came here to help and warn you. Angela: Help? Warn? What?? The chamomile is not here? Naminé: Katrina has those flowers near her mansion. Those are easy to find. Why do you need them? Kiva: I want to heal my master. Naminé: Oh my.. Reia! Is she hurt? Angela: Yeah, she had an injury on her left shoulder. We thought the chamomile flowers are the key to restore Reia. Kiva: Yeah. Naminé: In that case, here's the address to Katrina. I hope Reia gets well. Kiva: Thanks, Naminé. - Naminé smiles as Angela and Kiva leaves the shop. When they check on Reia, Ratchet came back as well. Reia: Any luck, captain? Ratchet: No. Every time I said her name, every guy nearby gets crazy over her. Kiva: What's going on, Ratchet? Ratchet: I was asking someone where Katrina's address is, but I'm not getting anywhere fast. Kiva: Well, Naminé just gave me the address to Katrina. Ratchet: Huh? What's Naminé doing here? Angela: She went undercover in a flower shop. Oh, shoot.. I forgot to let Naminé speak about her warning. - Suddenly, Naminé sit next to Reia. Naminé: Good thing you mentioned it, Angela. Kiva: Hi, Naminé. Naminé: There's something dangerous around here. He's coming and only the student can save the master. - Naminé carefully placed her hand on Reia's injured shoulder. Ratchet: We are aware of a ghost here. Naminé: No, it was..something else. Something more..gruesome.. Kiva: The Headless Horseman.. Naminé: Only one sentence gave the people more fear than that monster. "The shadows rise and the moon falls". Genis: "The shadows"..? No.. It can't be.. Why would the Shadow Man come back??? Kiva: My guess is the Shadow Man wants revenge. Ratchet: *grunts* That plan is seriously getting old... All right, then the task is clear - We have to protect Reia long enough so that Kiva can find the flower needed to restore her. Clank: Speaking of which, Kiva.. Did Naminé tell you about the flowers as well? Kiva: Well, yeah. We have the info we need thanks to Naminé. Naminé: Thank you. Oh, I should go. Someone's coming this way. Ratchet: I understand. Take care, okay? - Naminé smiled as she quickly disappeared from sight. The gang looked around and finds a new schoolmaster walking along the street. Reia: Oh, that's the new schoolmas-- Oww.. Kiva: Easy, Reia. Presea: What she's trying to say is 'that's the new schoolmaster'. Alister: Of course... I may read about this once before. This is Ichabod Crane, the new school teacher. Kiva: Wow.. - Most of the townspeople are stunned by Ichabod's appearance and headed for the school straight away. Angela: Should we follow him? Kiva: Well, sure. - The gang followed Ichabod to the school and, a few minutes later, they see that he had the school under control. Kiva: Gosh.. Raine: Interesting.. Crane had the school single-handed.. Ichabod: Excuse me, are you all new students as well? Ratchet: Well, no. Kiva: Yeah, we just wanted to meet you. Ichabod: I see. Then, states your names. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet and this is Clank. Kiva: I'm Kiva. Ichabod: Please to meet you. Ratchet: With all due respect, we should be on our way. Is there a hotel nearby? Ichabod: Well, there's one close to the school a few miles down. Kiva: Okay, thanks. - At the hotel, Reia was placed into another bed, hoping to get some rest. Reia: Oww... You're right about one thing, Kiva. Kiva: What? Reia: Scars really are a giant pain. - Both Kiva and Reia giggled while Reia is holding her shoulder. Reia: You know, this is the first time I celebrate Halloween with the team. Kiva: That's great. Reia: Yeah. Sleep well, okay? Kiva: Alright, night. Reia: Good night. - Reia falls asleep while the recovery continues. Meanwhile, back at the starship, Ratigan tries to punch through a very strong cell but can't. X-23: Give up. This cell is more advanced. I suggest you tell me about your connection to Zemo. Bebop: We are so gonna get yelled at for this.. - Bebop and Rocksteady cried while Ratigan gave in. Ratigan: During the captain's exile, Zemo and V.V. Argost came to me and stroke a deal. X-23: Argost... Ratigan: He agreed to rule the western territory if Kiva is captured to him. X-23: For a criminal mastermind, you're a terrible liar. Zemo wants that family dead. She has nowhere else to go but for what her heart desires. Ratigan: You can't proof anything, mutant. - X-23 brings her claws from one hand. X-23: You bet I can. The ones who are helping here today are us. Ratigan: Ah, but what if one shall kill someone under her nose? - X-23 quickly thinks about Ratigan's intentions, but was shocked to find out what's going on. Category:Scenes